


Shots, non-alcoholic.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Joel have to get vaccine shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots, non-alcoholic.

Joel and Ray sat down at the pharmacy, Ray had a clipboard in his hands and did all the paperwork with what seemed like one swift movement with his pen. Joel on the other hand, looked at question number one and furrowed his brow. Ray took pity on Joel and grabbed the pen and paper out of his hand and filled the paperwork out for him. Joel muttered a thank you and got back to sulking in his chair. Vaccines? Wasn’t Joel a little too old to be getting shots? Hell, wasn’t Ray too old too? Why were they at a pharmacy? Because the vaccines are cheaper there and Ray had said something about doctors freaking him out. So the people giving them the shots weren’t even doctors? Nothing made sense to Joel any more, the was currently glaring a hole into the floor with how hard he was staring at it. Fuck needles, and fuck Ray for taking him here.  _“Let’s get shots together” he said, “It’ll be fun,” he said._

“I never said it would be fun!” Ray said, oops, seems like Joel was muttering shit under his breath. Again. Little did he know Ray hears all. “You’re such a baby.” Joel rolled his eyes, and Ray pecked him on the cheek.

“It’ll only hurt a little bit,” Ray said in a baby voice, “We can go for ice cream afterwards, and maybe the people back there will give you a sticker!” Ray pinched Joel’s cheek and the ladies behind the pharmacy counter giggled. Joel passed his hand over the place where Ray had pinched him.

“You think you’re hot shit don’t you Ray?” Ray opened his mouth to retaliate when the door to his side opened, the doctor check the clipboard and Said ‘Ray?’ He got to his feet and shuffled behind the doctor, but he then looked to the girls and said “If he tried to make a run for it, call me out and tackle him, he looks tough but he has the strength of a cat.” They laughed and Joel scowled. Literally five minutes later, Ray came out of the little room and was proudly displaying his band aid for Joel to see.

“I didn’t even cry,” Ray said with fake pride as he sat down again. Joel put the whole on his hand on the front of Ray’s face and said ‘ _shhh_.’ The doctor looked at Joel and asked if he was ready. He wasn’t, but he fakes it and gets the shot anyway.

“You said it didn’t hurt!” Joel whined as the door opened.

“Who’s a big boy?” Ray said with the baby voice again, he looked at the doctor, “Did he cry?”  
“NO.” Joel said and the doctor closed the door, smirking.

“Where’s my ice cream?” Joel said when they finally walked to his car.

“I got something that’s sweeter,” Ray said as he kissed Joel on the lips.

“I still want ice cream.”

“Fuck you Joel.”


End file.
